User blog:BlurayOriginals/Joketasm
'''Joketasm (title pending) '''is a series based of a jokes floating around chill. It takes place in the Joke Continuum. Characters #Dexter- Boy genius who's plans go awry a lot. A bit narciccistic and selfish. His nickname is faggot, given to him by the leader of his anti-fan club Dialga #DeeDee- Dexter's adventures, hyper active older sister. Unlike Dexter, Dialga actually likes Deedee (for unknown reasons). She is often the cause of Dexter's inventions killing everything #Dialga- A sarcastic and cynical legendary Pokemon who hates most people. As he controls time it's often up to him to revert time to fix Dexter's mistakes (which he only does as he enjoys watching everyone fuck around). #Sonic, but Red (Daio)- A red recolor of Sonic created by Fagboy. He's Sonic with red fur, tiel irses and blue shoes. He thinks he's better when really he still sleeps with his nightlight #Palkia- Dialga's kiss-ass and more friendly twin sister. She obviously gets on Dialga's nerves. He has a vendetta against her as when they were children their momArceus triede to push Dialga off a cliff instead of Palkia, #Giritina- Dialga's depressed brother. After Cresselia dumped him for Darkrai all he decided to do was sit in his room, write average fanfiction and overall be a melancholic person. #Derrick Watterson- A failed clone of Darwin that's taken his life. He's still an illiterate idiot but is still beloved as this is the amazing world of GUMBALL we're talking about. #Zekrom- Insane idiot by day Interesting intellectual by night. Zekrom was one of the smartest kids at school until he fell off the swing and bust his head open. Guts went everywhere. I got pics, swareziez. He was cursed to be only able to regain his sanity at night. But srsly i got pics i'll sell' em to ya for a nickel. i need money. #Jimbles "Jimbro" Ballsack Notronbo- Boy genius who's plans go awry a lot. He's Jimmy Neutron, except in the early state of animation. He's also a perverted fucker as he always watches Sanday Clivortex take her clothes off. His plans go awry due to his incompreable stupidity. #Druggy "D.N.G.F.W.R.T.P.C.S/Diddy's No Good Father Who Refuses To Pay Child Support" Kong- that name takes up nearly the entire line damn. Anyway, this gangster doesn't take shit from anyone and kick nearly any Kong's ass. He banged some random bitch and made Diddy who he left at his younger brother Donkey's doorstep. He is a relentless thug that will go to any lengths to get what he wants, whether it's banging bitches, chewing gum, or popping caps. Don't worry though. He has standards. So he won't be dating you. Or me...WHY WON'T YOU TAKE ME BACK DRUGGGGGGGGY!!?!?!! WHY?!?!?1//1/1111! #Pink Jr. Kong- The father of Funky, Chunky and Kiddy Kong who was brought to the present by one of Jimbles failed experiments. He's an advanced mathematician and a very calculative 4 year old. He also makes hella good spaghetti. He strives to make it back to the past but is normally impeded by Dialga, Jimbles or Dexter. #Dolan- An idiotic clone of Donald Duck created by Fagboy. Everyone loves him although he's a failed abortion. He walks around speaking like a two year old being taught their letters and people still consider him funny. #Bessie- Druggy's faithful, respectful, and smart shotgun. Always by Druggy's side this shotgun never runs out of ammo allowing Druggy to dish out powerful beatings to all enemies. #Fanboy (Fagboy)- A wanna-be Spongebob, this idiotic waste of matter, time, space and a character slot, Fan-- FAGBOY is responsible for most clones in the series. He dreams of being a hero when hee's really an 11 year old with a buck teeth, green pajamas, undies on the outside and a can-of-tuna head. He also writes awful fanfiction about his favorite heroes and ocassionally (when he's horny) writes smutty fanfiction about Disney Channel shows. #ChumChum (Cum Chug)- Wanna-be Spongebob's buttbuddy, who was also abandon by his mother (the two mothers left the babies near a gas station with a lighter and match) this midget stole Bart Simpson's voice as his normally one instantly killed anything with more that 7 brain cells in a 50 mile radius. Cum Chug is also obsessed with super heroes and sneaks into their house to drink their cum at night. Who knows. He might've absorbed you. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) #Curl Cheezrfrai- Jimbles Notronbo's best friend is a beta animation version of Carl. Curl is very early in animation thereforre looking blocky and not being able to move his legs like a normal person. As a result his legs lag behind him in an infinite cycle disappearing after 7 minutes. he still like llamas tho so i guess that counts for something. #Gooby- Failed clone of Goofy by Fagboy, you know the drill. A hairy weirdo everyone also loves even though he's a waste of space, matter, time and life. the usual #Arceus- Girantina, Dialga and Palkia's (soccer) mom. She often pushes her kids into doing things they don't want to (bothering Dialga the most) she rages so hard it gives Nicole Watterson a run for her money Freshmatic Female- Is NOTHING to sneeze at. After failing to get in Smash Bros 4 she often tries to subdue her replacememt Wii Fit Trainer (WFT). #Tammie Turner- A clone of Timmy Turner created by-- WHAT?! NOT BY FAGBOY! HOLY SHIT. Of course the only other option is that he's ANOTHER failed wish. Tammie is best buds with Jimbles and together they watch Sanday take it off. #Gogoat- A ruff n' tuff wanna be thug, who was created by Arceus (who wanted to bring more Pokemon to life as she did a pretty shabby job with her normal sons/daughter. This guy is made fun of due to his name in which he responds by stabbing his opponents with a rusty toothbrush. #Gogoat the Second- Gogoat's younger brother who wants to be like his big brother, but is often ignored due to his small stature #The Mickey Morphin' Disney Rangers- A group of actually AWESOME Power Rangers comprised of Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. They are surprisingly competent are are amazing heroes (as opposed to the normal rangers.) #Sonic.EXE- A creepypasta clone made by an idiot. Sonic.EXE thinks he's scary but he's really a tool. #Watcher Legion- The guardian of the Joke continuum. He is like Dialga in which he doesn't care and rather watches enjoys to watch his subjects as his entertainment (similar to Watcher Puffball) #Debra the Echidna- A fatass echidna who once destroyed the entire wprld and overtook it. She was banished to Non-Existence by Legion #Ripper Roo- A crazy ass....something that when conked on the head or hit by an explosions turns into the extremely competent Episodes Pilot: World Wide High-Five Category:Blog posts